Krom
Krom is a bandit leader in the Rust Commons and is essentially the third "actual boss". Krom's Canyon is his home and in his possession is the second piece of the vault key. Killing Krom is vital to the main plot and is also a trophy/achievement. His weapon of choice is his turret which fires rockets and machine gun rounds, but when killed, he drops his unique repeater pistol, Krom's Sidearm. The mission to kill Krom, entitled The Next Piece, comes from Crazy Earl. View that page for details and strategy. Background Like Flynt, Krom worked as a prison warden for Dahl until the prisons were abandoned and the convicts set free. His real name is Leslie, which he always hated and changed as soon as Flynt set him up as second in command. Ironically, in one of Patricia Tannis' recordings, she mentions a convict she shot in the back several times, killing him, for crossing into her side of the encampment. As a result of her insanity, she decides his name was Leslie, who had a troubled childhood where everyone picked on him for having a girl's name, which caused him to resort to a life of crime. Strategy An effective method used for killing Krom is to continue to fire away at his turret whenever you're near him yet still on the stairs. He will not step off of the turret, providing numerous opportunities to line up shots on him while remaining out of harm's way. Careful positioning can also block the line of sight to Krom and allow angles of fire on other enemies to whittle down their ranks during the climb. That will open up safer firing opportunities on Krom himself. A quick and effective way to kill Krom is to stand at the rock arc at the entrance to his boss area and use accurate long-range weapons. By popping out to shoot then taking cover behind the right side of the arc, you can easily dispatch him with a few shots and little risk. You can also position characters at the entrance just behind some spears that stick up. His rockets will hit those and explode, doing no damage to your character while you take him out with whatever weapon you please. A lucky shot with an explosive longbow grenade can take Krom out with one hit. Use any gun with good zoom to aim your longbow at the small section of back wall behind and to the right of the turret from the left hand side of the set of walkways. Another great tactic is to throw explosive contact grenade at him while hidden from his gun. These take out huge chunks of health, making him an easy target. See here for more info on the mission. Notes *Krom's Turret regenerates health along with Krom. *Krom can be 'killed' twice. There is a good possibility of having him flung to the bottom of the canyon when the turret is destroyed, and he can be killed at the bottom. A second amount of XP will be awarded for a kill in this manner. *Once Krom is out of his turret, he is a very soft target. *Curiously, even though he was carrying a revolver in his intro, he drops a repeater pistol, Krom's Sidearm. Quotes *''Get em! Get em!'' *''Minions attack!'' *''There's more than one way to skin a merc!'' *''Suck on this!'' *''Don't just stand there, shoot!'' *''Got someone else for ya!'' *''Destroy them! Destroy them, leave nothing left! Ain't nothin! Nothin!'' *''I hate this shithole planet anyway. (Death rattle)'' - upon death *''Finally, a worthy challenger!'' *''What do I keep you around for? Shoot 'em!'' *''Eat this!'' *''Try this on for size!'' *''I never liked this planet anyway! (Sob)'' - upon death Trivia *It has been speculated that Krom might draw his name from Crom, a fictional deity of the Conan novels by Robert E. Howard. *The model for Krom was originally on an outrider with a psycho axe (from pre-launch trailer). See Also Category:Enemies Category:Bosses category: Human category: Bandits Category:Turrets